Baseball,Dancing and Love
by ellhatebc
Summary: Bella's always liked Edward, since they joined Twilight High School. Of course she would he's the baseball captain and georgeous, one problem he has a girlfriend, Tanya. Will there be love or will he say with Tanya? first fan fic! please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is it. Today is the day. I lay in bed thinking about that for a few seconds before leaping out of bed and started to get ready

My name is Bella swan. I'm 17 and I live in a little town of Forks, Washington. I live there with my dad, Charlie and my brother and sister, Emmett and Alice.

Speaking of her she then came running into my room screaming:

"Oh my god Bella! This is it! The biggest game of our lives!"

"I know! Its finally here!" I yelled back

Today was the final game of the baseball league between us vampires at twilight high school and the werewolves at Quileute high school. We had been rivals for years and we were facing them in the final! We could finally show them that having girls wasn't a bad thing and that we are so much better than them!

"Bella you're not going to do your hair like that are you?"

Typical Alice.

"Yes I am for the game. You can do my hair and makeup for the after party tonight don't worry"

"Thank you Bella!" she said, giving me a quick hug and skipping back to her room

It's not my fault I can't look like a model like her or Emmett's girlfriend rose. I'm just plain Jane standing next to them when we go shopping. They see Alice, small with pale skin, black pixie hair pointing in all directions; they see rose or Rosalie as her real name. She is the pure incarnation of beauty. Blond hair falling in slight curls down her back, amazing curls, perfect skin. What more could you want? Then there's me. Boring curly brown hair, boring brown eyes, not exactly thin just petite, but nowhere near beautiful. I've resolved my self to not having a boyfriend for a very long time yet.

I put my uniform on and ran down stairs. Our uniform is very cool. Black and white with the word "Vampires" across the back in silver with a bat underlining it, and I had pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and a blue hair band to stop any hair falling in my eyes.

Downstairs Emmett was eating his way though a mountain of a fry up. And when I say mountain I mean Mt Everest Mountain. But then again it was Emmett so I made no comment and just grabbed a piece of toast.

"Is that all your eating?"

"Yes, unlike you Emmett I don't need a humongous amount of food to just get though a game!" I laughed. Alice came downstairs and told us we were gonna be late and so we all climbed into Emmett's jeep. We put on some loud music to sike ourselves up for the match. We're all in the team. When Alice and me first came to THS they didn't allow girls into the teams but we soon changed that and now we're juniors and our team is made up of a mixture of girls and boys, with me, Alice and Rosalie playing key parts in the team.

We got to school and I immediately noticed the rest of the team standing out waiting for us. And of course Tanya. She wasn't in the team but she was the captain's girlfriend so se followed us around. Now earlier I said that I had resigned myself to not getting a boyfriend. But that didn't mean I wasn't totally and completely in love with out captain, Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people

**Hello people! Sorry for the long wait am at bording school so its hard 2 find the time to upload!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to mushai 9 edwardandbellaforever! Cos she is my first reviewer ever! Woo go u! round of applause please! And now to the chapter:**

Chapter 2

Edward. Even his name sent shivers down my spine. He was watching us get down from Emmett's jeep. His bronze tousled hair falling just into his eyes, sending a prang of jealously through me as it was Tanya and not me who got to brush it out of his eyes. His eyes. Their green met my brown now just as I was getting out. And then typical me I fell. I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out to try and cushion my fall, when suddenly I wasn't falling. I looked up to find those damned green eyes, which distracted me in the first place looking at me in concern.

"Thanks Edward" I said as he righted me

"We wouldn't want our pitcher to hurt themselves before the match now would we?" he replied with a wink. I just laughed and joined then rest of the team heading into the dug out. I saw Alice giving us a strange look, so I eviled her and she turned and continued talking to her soon-to-be-boyfriend jasper.

"Ok everyone settle down, settle down" Edward called to everyone. He then looked at each of us in turn while he gave us the pre-match pep talk. "Ok now I want everyone to play their best today. No slacking. This is it. This is the game of our lives, not only are we in the final we're against the werewolves" a low growl of hatred came out of Emmett were he sat with rose. " So everyone play their best, keep it tight, eye on the ball and as many home runs as we can people!" we let out a roar of agreement and ran onto the diamond.

The crowd cheered us and the speaker system yelled out our names, the crowd cheering even louder after each one.

"And the vampires! Tyler! Mike! Jessica! Jasper! Alice! Rosalie! Emmett! Bella! And EDWARD!!" the crowd yet out the biggest cheer yet and we ran to our positions. I ran to the pitching square and picked up the ball. Their first batsman ran up, Jacob black urgh, I threw the ball in a fast curveball.

"Strike 1"

And so began the game.

**Mwa ha ha I left you on a cliffhanger. Again! Ooh the power! Lol sorry it was so short my other chapters are longer! So u no what 2 do now! Hit that review button! Go on u no u want to…**


	3. AN SORRY!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the stupid authors note I hate these things as well but realised hadn't done a disclaimer! Sooo my universal disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters!!**

**Also a universal dedication:**

**My best friend miss raver! She rocks and is amazing! Lov u xx**

**Next chapter will be up asap sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Holly x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is chapter 3! I'm sorry I havn't written in a while! Well more like a year…any way my excuses are at the bottom. Oh! And I'm not American and I have no idea about baseball so I googled it like any normal person! Sorry!**

Chapter 3

Edward brought up the bat for the last time. It was the bottom of the ninth and we were drawing with the werewolves. The bases were loaded with Emmett, mike and Jessica. Jasper and me were standing in the dug having been got out by a flyout and a tagout.

Their pitcher threw the ball. The stadium was silent. Time stood still. Then CRACK. Edward hit the ball and it flew out of the stadium. The stadium erupted into cheers. I hugged jasper and screamed. We had won!

"Home run! Home run!" we chanted as the others ran around the bases and back to the home plate. We ran over to them and we all we screaming and hugging each other. Emmett and jasper lifted Edward onto their shoulders and the stadium started chanted with his name. Our coach ran over with the cup and gave it too Edward.

What could have been minutes or hour's later Alice ran over to me.

"Come on we have to get set up and get ready and everything!" she said, and then she turned to the others "guys! Party at our house in 1 hour! ; Come on Emmett" he was too busy 'celebrating' with rose, but we pulled them away from each other and got back to the car.

As soon as we walked through the door Alice was shoving me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Shower now"

I knew better than to argue so I quickly undressed and got into the shower. I couldn't help but grin at our victory. The game going on rapid playback through my head. The scent of my favourite strawberry shampoo brought me back to the present, or rather the future. A party. That would mean I would have to dance. In front of people. And with my co-ordination skills, or lack of this was sure cause damage. Bella several minor injuries to me and the people around me. Oh dear god.

Edward POV 

Damn. Bella had already run off with Emmett and Alice.

"Well guys it seems we have a house party to go to! Break and meet up there people!" I called to my team. My team, my league winning team! Wow that felt good to say.

I walked off to my Volvo, getting many claps on the back and congratulations thrown my way. I smiled to acknowledge them but I wasn't really concentrating. I was too busy thinking about my other predicament. Bella or Tanya. Jasper was right, Bella wasn't going to sty single forever but I was already going out with Tanya, had been for a year now.

"I'll see you at the after party, Eddie bear" urgh that 'seductive' tone! That nickname! So annoying!

"Year sure. See you their Tanya" I quickly jumped into my car and shot off before she could come any where near it.

I got home to find my dad waiting for me. He couldn't make the game because he had a shift at the hospital, much to both our annoyances.

"How'd it go?" he asked quickly. I tried to act all upset, hung my head and sagged my shoulders, "oh, don't worry you have next year it'll be fine Edward…"

"We won!" I screamed

"What! That's brilliant Edward! Well done! Now I suppose your jetting off to some after party, right?"

"Yeah sorry. It's at the swan's house. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind getting away..."

"Good point. He hates parties I'll call him" and with that he turned away and walked into the kitchen

I ran upstairs, showered and dressed in black jeans and a midnight blue, button up, silk shirt. I rolled up the sleeves as I walked down the stairs, glancing at the clock. The party started in 10 minutes ad it took 20 minutes to get to the swan's house so I'll be perfectly on time.

"I'm going to the party now! I'll see you soon." I called to my parents, picking up my keys and phone from the side

'Back before 2 please Edward!" came the reply from the sitting room

"Yes mum!" I called already half way to the car.

On the drive over I thought over again how I could do this. I couldn't stay with Tanya. I don't love her any more. But how to do it. I can't do it tonight, too harsh. I'll do it tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow will be fine.

**Hope you liked it! Ok so it's excuses time! Basically I go to boarding school and so It's hard to update. I had a play at the end of last year so I had no time what so ever and I've been doing these really important exams! For any of you who are English you will understand! So sorry! And I have the next chapter already written up so I'll update soon! Sorry again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Trying to make up for lost time! **

Chapter 4

Edward POV

You could here the music half way up the street. The party was in full swing, music thrumming, bodies grinding to the beat. I dived straight in and started dancing along with it. Someone passed me a beer and I gladly swigged it. Then I saw her, wearing a little black dress, her hair in ringlets down her back. Absolutely gorgeous

She was dancing with that stupid boy mike Newton. Why was she dancing with him and not me? Oh right I had just got here. Duh Edward. The song ended and he walked off, leaving her alone. And that would be my cue.

"Hey Bella, you look like you need someone to dance with" she smiled and blushed.

"I'm not very good at dancing, I was just about to go sit down actually" not very good at dancing? Could she see herself there!

"Its all in the leading, bells. Come on you can't be that bad!"

"Fine. One dance. That's it!" yes! Result!

The music came on again, Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas, nice. We started dancing. She was dancing a bit awkwardly at first so I muttered in ear:

"Come on, Bells. You need to loosen up." I gulped and put my hands on her hips, and tried to dance with her as best as I could.

She began to move with me and move freely. It was magical the difference between now and before. She looked like she had no care in the world…Enchanting… The end beats of the song came on. Damn it! I wished the song wouldn't end. I could have danced all night with her and never have got tired.

"Wow" I couldn't manage anything else.

"Yeah I know" she laughed the beautiful blush staining her checks.

"Hey guys!" came the booming voice of Emmett as he stepped in between us. I hadn't realises how close we were still standing till then.

"I'm just going get some air…see you later" Bella said blushing again.

"Ill comes with you!" I volunteered

We walked outside side by side. Not quite touching but not for lack of trying on my part.

"So good play today Edward"

"Thanks, you to" damn this is got awkward, think Edward think! "Your really good at dancing Bella, for some one who seems to trip on thin air" I joked

"Thanks Edward" he said to the ground. I just couldn't help my self. I lifted her chin and started to kiss her. She didn't resist at first and our lips moved together, but then she shoved me away and ran off into the trees.

"Bella! Bella! Come back!" Damn It.

Bella's POV

What the hell just happened! He's got a girlfriend for god's sake! That was ridiculous! You can't just go around kissing people for no reason! Maybe he wanted to…no that's just ridiculous I mean look at Tanya. Another gorgeous person!

I ran to the old tree house that we all built with Charlie when we were kids. I lay down across the wooden floorboards and stared at a crack in the ceiling. You could see the stars through it. The party was still going on at the house not knowing that possibly the biggest scandal of the year just happened. Lets just hope it stays that way.

**There you go! By the way thank you to everyone who favorite or story alerted this story It's awesome to know that you like it. But I would like some reviews… I'm not going to be one of those people who are "REVIEW OR DIE!!" but please a couple would be great! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again people of the fanficiton world!! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5

I woke up to the bright morning sunshine and the birds singing. I looked at the clock; 8 o'clock in the flipping morning! Damn birds can't they sing a little later in the day? I sat up and climbed groggily down the rope ladder. Of course I fell the last few but what's a couple of bruises?

The house was trashed. Beer bottles and plastic cups were strewn all over the place, tables were up-ended and rubbish was littering the floor. Charlie was going to flip when he came back later! Bloody birds. Stupid sunshine. I grabbed a couple of bin bags and started to pick up the many cans of beer that littered the area. I was going to be a long morning.

At around 12 Alice skipped lightly down the stairs.

"Hey Bella! Guess what?" Such a morning person. I hate that.

"What Alice?" I groaned.

"Jasper asked me out!!!" She squealed,

"Oh My God, Alice that's brilliant!" They would be so sweet together. He is the only person I know, no wait ever, that could calm Alice down to only moderately hyper person. She started to make breakfast, bacon sandwiches the perfect remedy for a hangover.

"So, what did you get up to last night?"

"Nothing, Nothing, so are you seeing Jasper today?" I quickly changed the subject. Hopefully she would keep talking about him for so long that she would forget about me.

"No, he's taking me out Friday! And I noticed the change of subject." Damn my luck. "Come on, Bella, spill" I would just have to get it over with. Quick and painless; maybe.

"Ok, so you know how last night Edward and I went outside?" she nodded "Well he sort of kissed me..."

"WHAT! But what about Tanya? Has he broken up with her or something? Oh My God, Bella!" This was all said in about 10 seconds flat. She did this a lot so I understood it by now.

"I don't know Alice. I mean you know that I like him but I don't think he broke up with Tanya and…"

I heard a noise on the stairs so stopped talking. I looked up to find Emmett and Rosalie coming down the stairs. Emmett had no shirt on and both had obvious sex hair. Oh no oh no oh no. That is not good. I just started at them. Could this be any more awkward? I mean not only did Rosalie sleep with Emmett's room but also Alice is now with her brother.

"Umm, Hi guys" said Emmett. Rosalie just looked at the floor.

"Rosalie, you should probably get home. Charlie'll shoot you if he finds out what you two were up to last night." I said coldly.

"Umm Yeah… right ok Bye guys" she said, kissed Emmett's check and fled out the door. It was silent for about two seconds before:

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT! YOU SLEPT WITH ROSALIE HALE IN OUR HOUSE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I screamed at him. Even though I'm the youngest I have to act the mom from time to time. Well a lot of the time.

"Look, Bells, I love her ok? I wouldn't have done this if I didn't alright?" Emmett tried to appease me; he held his hands out in surrender and walked slowly towards me.

Wow. Emmett actually cared for Rose. Well it was going to happen sometime, He would get and actual girl and they would happy. And who was I to stand in their way?

"Fine, Fine but try not to be too disgusting in front of us, please?"

"Deal. So what's for breakfast?" Typical Emmett, always thinking of his stomach. And well now Rosalie.

I spent the rest of the day, filling in Charlie, doing homework and listening to music in my room that I shared with Alice. Oh and dreading school tomorrow. I had double biology with Edward. Joy of joys…because that's not going to be awkward at all….

**OK so this week has been fairly stressful and I apologize for the late update! But I will put the next chapter up on Friday!**** Please review and tell me what you think...anything! lol :D**


End file.
